1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adhesive dispensing assembly, especially to an automatic adhesive dispensing assembly and an adhesive dispenser using the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Adhesive dispensers or related art are commonly pneumatically controlled to press or dispense adhesive out of storage cylinders and onto products. However, pneumatically controlled adhesive dispensers can be difficult to precisely extrude the desired amount of adhesive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.